Fast Times at Cherry Blossom Memorial High
by Fantastic Squid
Summary: Naruto and the rest of squad 7 take part in the ninja high school exchange program and meet a beautiful girl and have exciting adventures!
1. CH1 So Begins My Ninja High School Life

AN: This is first fanfiction for me, so please be gentle onii-chan!

CHAPTER 1: So Begins My Ninja High School Life, Believe It!

Naruto woke up in a new Bugatti and said "Wow, today is friday!" "I have ninja training today and that is where I am going, believe it!" explained Naruto to Sasuke who was riding in the passenger seat, shotgun style. They go to ninja practice! At ninja practice Kakashi-sensei said "It is time for the Ninja High School Exchange Program and the people that are chosen for the Ninja High School Exchange Program are Naruto and Sakura-Chan and Sasuke and Nicki Minaj!" "Yay!" says Naruto. They all went to the Village Hidden in the Cherry Blossoms Memorial High School. There was a girl with tallness and she was skinny and beautiful and had nice hair and it was long and flowing and pink and cute and oh man she was beautiful! Naruto said "hey!" and she said "Hello my name is Sachiko Migurushii I am cute and also the captain of debate club you must be one of the new exchange students from the Hidden Leaf Village, desu!" "Yes my name is Naruto!" says Naruto "These are my friends Sasuke Sakura-Chan and Nicki Minaj-chan!" says Naruto! "Sakura-Chan is happy to meet you!" says Sakura-Chan! "I'm not gay!" says Sasuke! (He totaly is!) "Bitch read my motherfucking chronicle!" says Minaj-chan "Wow you are all so kawaii, desu!" says Sachiko but then she says "It's time for class!" which she says BECAUSE THE BELL RANG AND OMG THEY WERE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY! They got to class before the teacher so it was okay (because you can break the rules if nobody finds out.) Sasuke sat on the far side of the room next to the window but in the front row because he was kind of a nerd. Sakura-Chan sat behind him so she could sneak peaks at his butt! Naruto was behind her so he could sneak peaks at her butt! Sachiko sat next to Naruto because she wasn't interested in sneaking any peaks at anyone's butt. Nicki sat in front of Sachiko because she liked Sachiko and was hoping Sachiko would sneak peaks at her booty! "It is good we made it here before sensei!" Sasuke says to Nicki Minaj she replies "Bitches is softer than Al Dente" Then in came the sensei "Hello students and my name is Akihabara-sensei!" she said, then she said "We have new students, please introduce yourself!" Naruto stands up and says "I am Naruto and I like ramen and the ladies, believe it!" Everyone clapped, Naruto seemed like a swaggy individual! Sakura-Chan stood up and says "Sakura-Chan is happy to be at this school and Sakura-Chan is single *wink*." almost all the boys (not the gay ones) got pretty excited because damn she was one spicy mamma! Sasuke stood up and says "I am Sasuke and I don't have a gay crush on Naruto so don't think that!" all the boys that were not excited about Sakura-Chan got excited because Sasuke is total gay bait! Nicki Minaj stands up and says "My name is Nicki Minaj and I endorse these strippers!" But then, all of the sudden, something happened! A man burst in and said "I am sorry Sensei-san, I am late because I dropped my stuff all in the hall and had to pick it up, PASTA!" The teacher says "Be on time or I'll punish you, tee hee!" Now the teacher says "introduce yourself!"

To be continue...

AN: My older sister says this was pretty good, I like the high school animes and I like Naruto so I combinded them. Hope you likes it! chap 2 coming your way soon!


	2. CH2 Chapter Harder

AN: I think I did better this chapter, and now there is much more words in it too. Be ready this one ends with a big cliffhang!

Chapter 2: Chapter Harder

The last new student was here and it was time for the introduction of himself! he says "Bonjourno every person in the place, my name is Italy, PASTA!" then Akihabara-sensei says "take your seat class is to start!" Italy sits behind Naruto, not for butt sneak peaking but it was the only seat left! During class Naruto turned around and spoke to Italy (in quiet voice ((quieter than indoor voice)).) "What village are you from" he say and Italy say "Village hidden in the world, PASTA!" Naruto was like "that is way cool me and my friends who are Sasuke Sakura-Chan Nicki Minaj and Naruto are from the Village Hiding in the Leafs!" then he says "Sachiko is from here, the Village Hidden in Cherry Blossom Memorial High School!" Italy had shock from the beauty of Sachiko "Wow Sachiko has beauty and cute, PASTA!" Naruto says "She is also captain of the Debate Club, believe it!" Italy had even more shock "WOW I did not know, PASTA!" says Italy then Naruto says "yep, believe it!" then the bell rang and it was time for lunch and Naruto knew because his stomach had the rumbles! They went to lunch and sat at the table and started to converse with Sachicko starting when she says "How is school going for you, desu?" Naruto says "Wow it's going great, believe it!" Sasuke says "I like when we did ninja calculus!" (what a nerd!) then he pushed his black rimmed nerd specs up! "Wow that sounds good are you excited to the field trip to New York City, desu?" said the most beautiful girl (Sachiko) which made Naruto say "Yes, believe it!" They get on the bus and then they are in NYC (New York City) At the hotel it was a TRADITONAL JAPANESE INN HOTEL! and it came with a hotspring! There was also America! "Look it is my friend America, PASTA!" says Italy with the excitement of 1000 suns! America says "Hamburgers and Baseball, if it isn't Italy but who are these other people in my beautiful country?" he asks to get a response from Italy that goes like "Naruto Sasuke Nicki Minaj Sachiko Sakura-Chan, PASTA!" then America says "Stars and Stripes, Sachiko is beautiful and cute!" "She is also debate commander, believe it!" added Naruto with pride in his heart! then America declares "What a champion she is!" then America replies "let us go to the hotsprings!" They all naked and got inside the hotsprings! "Oh boy, I can look at girl butts like the ones on Sachiko and Sakura-Chan!" but, however it was a boy/man hotspring only so no girls "DARN IT!" Sasuke was happy though, but told no one because he wasn't out of the hamper yet! "Let us speak of our crushes!" says Naruto then he says "I am in love with Sakura -Chan and Sachiko, believe it!" then everyone gasped but America said "I am in love with Hamburger LOL!" and he smiled and laughed! "What about you Italy and Sasuke?" says America still chuckling at his clever joke! Sasuke says "I am not in love with Naruto because I am not gay or even Bisexual!" then Italy says "I am in love with PASTA!" everyone laughs but not Italy (he is deadly serious!) Nicki Minaj wanted to say she was in love with Sachiko but she did not want drama with Naruto because friend drama is the worst kind of drama, even worse than boyfriend/girlfriend drama! so instead Nicki Minaj says "Imma bad bitch no muzzle!" everyone was proud of her choice and Naruto says "Wow Minaj-senpai I am proud of you, believe it!" when hotsprings time was done they got out and into kimonos and then went to sleep

To be continue...


	3. CH3 Revengance

Chapter 3: Revengance

When Naruto woke up he was the first awake. Naruto went to Sakura-Chan's room to see if she was awake also and she was not but what she was was not clothed because she forgot to put on clothes after the hotsprings because she was tired because she had much stress from being a cute teenage girl but she wasn't as cute as Sachiko but she was still cute and there was no denying that at least! Naruto knew he could sneak a peak at her butt because she was asleep and she would never find out and this was THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNITY! So he looked and it was a pretty good butt but then she woke up and saw that Naruto was looking at her butt and she was happy because it was kind of sweet to admire her butt like that but you shouldn't look at a lady's butt while she is sleeping so she was also mad and angry! "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT MY BUTT!" she screamed with the anger of 10000 suns and then Naruto says "Sorry I didn't mean to it was accident!" then Sakura-Chan forgave him and apologized because it was really her fault anyway and she wanted to prevent creating drama but what she could not prevent was herself screaming in the past and Sachiko woke up and had also forgotten clothes because she had teen girl stress because she was great at everything and that made life tough for her! Naruto and Sakura-Chan saw her butt and it was way better than Sakura-Chan's butt and it almost turned Sakura chan into a lesbian but didn't it only made her a little Bisexual! Then Akihabara-sensei walked in and saw them and said "This is most inappropriate what is happening in here you all have ninja detention!" This statement gave them much trauma So they left the room and went to the Ninja Detention room and there was the meanest teacher of all Mr. Watts! Mr. Watts had such anger in his eyes that they looked like crazy eyes! they sat down and Naruto tried to talk because what else can you do in detention but Mr. Watts told him to be quiet like a complete maniac man! This guy was bad news and they needed to find a way to get revenge on him! they used Ninja Telepathy to talk to each other and Naruto says "We should cut that bitch, believe it!" and then Sachiko says "Cutting bitches is against my ninja religion, desu!" then Sakura-Chan says "we should fill his desk with firecrackers and blow him" but Nicki Minaj says "I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up!" then Naruto says "We should kill his cat, that would fix his wagon!" Everyone thought that was pretty cool! so they got up and went to Mr. Watts house and there was his cat Sgt. Meow! first Naruto cut off it's legs and it was meowing like crazy but I guess that's why his name was Sgt. Meow. then they tore off his tail and stuck him in the oven and after he was cooked until dead they cut off his head and put in on Mr. Watts chair and they all peed on it. "I can't wait to see what Mr Watts does because it will be very funny!" Says Naruto then Sakura-Chan and Sachiko agreed because it would be funny! Nicki Minaj shed a tear because she didn't like hurting cats but she had to for revenge so it was ok!

To be continue...

AN: It is getting intense now, please R&R so I know what every person thinks!


End file.
